Streaming media applications currently become increasingly popular. Streaming media is a media format used to play multimedia on the Internet in a stream transmission mode. Streaming media is also called stream media, which means the business owners transmit programs as data packets to the network through a video transmitting server. After those multimedia data are decoded by the network users via a decoding apparatus, the multimedia programs can be displayed in the same way in which they were displayed before they were sent.
Generally, streaming media data include audio data and video data. Audio data and video data are two independent data streams. To display the streaming media data, audio data and video data need to be separated, and then decoded and presented respectively. When decoding and presenting audio data and video data, each frame of both audio data and video data has a specific decoding time frame and a display timestamp. However, due to the untimely play callback (e.g., sound card callback) in the audio output device (e.g., sound card) of the playback system, the uneven time for decoding audio frames and video frames, and the repeated video pauses caused by a long decoding time of I frame, users may have poor experience for viewing stream data. The callback (e.g., sound card callback) means that the audio output device (e.g., sound card) is configured to callback at given intervals for indicating that a small portion of audio data has been played. At this time, the timestamp is also referred to as a callback timestamp.